IS-2 is the best tank of WW2
by 7thguardstankdiv
Summary: IS 2 is the best tank of WW2 it has much better and thicker armor than the panther in reality unlike in ro where their armor is about the same. IS 2 can penetrate panthers frontal hull armor plate from 1200 meters virtualy every time while the panther may penetrate the IS 2 frontal armor plate from only 600-700 meters thats huge tactical advantage for IS 2
IS 2 is the best tank of WW2 it has much better and thicker armor than the panther in reality unlike in ro where their armor is about the same. IS 2 can penetrate panthers frontal hull armor plate from 1200 meters virtualy every time while the panther may penetrate the IS 2 frontal armor plate from only 600-700 meters thats huge tactical advantage for IS 2. An IS 2 may be able to penetrate a tiger 1 frontal armor plate from 1500 meters and its slightly worse optics whould not make much differnce at all espesialy for skilled gunner. IS optics allow for engagemant of targets up to 3000 yards plus the tigers prospects are very poor and unlikely at that range versus IS 2. IS 2 armor is much better tha tiger 1 which has 100mm max front hull and turret armor thickness at 0degress slope while IS 2 is 132 mm sloped frontal hull and well sloped 162 mm turret front. IS 2 versus Tiger 2 are about equal at all ranges except IS 2 can get turret on target much quicker giving CQB atvantage and tiger 2 is extremely ineficicient to produce 1 tiger 2 for 5 IS 2 thats just plain stupid and mere 400 were built and tiger 2 cant go 400 yards without breaking down or getting stuck in mud hehe. IS 2 is clear winner! IF you dont belive check out site The Russian heavy tanks section

armor of tiger might be better welded but hardness and effectiveness of soviet armor is virtually 97 percent as strong nickel welding makes aditional quailty virtually irelevant especially against 122m d 25t gun, extra quality only gives equvalent to 5mm max aditional armor, even if more tiger 2 were produced they combat record versus IS 2 in same nubers resulted in 1:1 kill ratio, armor of tiger 2 being about the same and jagpanther is at a disadvantage because it had thiner armor and couldnt angle armor in a fight at 1 or 11 oclock cause it had no turret. What Germans whould theoretically invent dosnt count cuz IS 3 even more powerfull tank far superior to Tiger 2 could have entered war by late 44 if not for suspension problems!

Will you model Soviet KV 2 Heavy Assault Tanks with 152 mm howitzer 450 were used, great for early war period thing looks amazing must be modeled, and the very effective SU 100 tank destroyer t34 JSU or SU 152 tank destroyers/assault guns KV 1 and JS 2 chassis were actually used at Kursk Battle, and most powerfull tank destroyer at Kursk its a must if you going to do a Kursk Map. Tigers versus T 34/76 whould not work well and be extremely unbalanced

Yes IS 2 only carries 25 rounds aditional 5 rounds could be carried in varios places internally 14 of these rounds being ap and about 10 enemy tanks destroyed isnt that bad a deal espesially cuz IS 2 could be ressuplied. Reloading time is a bit slow but not undless its just 20 sec for good loader only 5 sec more than what it whould take to reload a tiger gun with equal loader. Plus this compromize allows IS 2 to destroy panthers hits at frontal hull plates at 1300m plus while panther can only penetrate IS 2 armor at 700 m max and at proper combat engagement for IS 2 this whould be a huge advantage for IS well worth the comp in loading time and severe disadvantage for panther then fighting IS 2 beyond 700 yards which such short range happened very often. T 34/85 is good fast tank but not as good as the mighty IS2!

IS 2 is far from a sel propelled howitzer its turret rotates at more then twice the speed of tiger 1 and 2 which is huge advantage up close, first shot first kill. IS 2 gun is a long high velocity gun and therefore not a howitzer. The tank is very mobile and reliable somethind the tiger 1 and 2 are far from being more like barely mobile pilboxes. HOwItzer ridiculous more of a true batlle tank then the tiger 1 or 2!

WOW this is odd you folks call the panther 1 still better even though its max effective range of its high velocity yet still to small cal and puny 75mm gun is just to weak and DOSNT HAVE ENOUGH MOMENTUM TO PENETRATE MUCH THICKER THAN PANTHERS SLOPED 132MM HULL AND 160MM TURRET AT A DISTANCE OF NO MORE THAN 750 METERS MAX BEYOND THAT THE PANTHER CANT EVEN PENETRATE IS 2 FRONT ARMOR YET IS 2 CAN PENETRATE PANTHERS FRONTAL HULL UP TO 1400 METERS AND EASILLY AT 1200 METERS IS 2 OWNS PANTHER IN TANKTO TANK AND VIRTUALLY INVULNIRABLE TO PANTHER BEYOND A MERE 750 YARDS DO THE MATH HOW THE **** CAN PANTHER BE BETTERTANK VS TANK!

So some of you praise panther 2 if it entered war by that time IS 3 whould enter service which it did in 1945 and was used against the Japs iln manchuria in 1945. IS 3 is vastly superior to the planed panther 2 and whould be virtualy invulnerable to it and IS 3 much better than tiger 2. There was also a documented case of IS 2 ambushing and knocking out 5 tiger 2 the rest ran away in fear and confusion!

German tanks are made with better construction quality fit and finish uselesly spitshined this extra quality Ger put into their tanks is extremely foolish during a demanding war and gives absolutely 0 combta advantage especially since german tanks are extermely unreliable, Soviet tanks are made to the quality that is nessecary any extra quality is useless and waste of production time and whould be extremely stupid. Rather make 2 battle quality IS 2 instead of one uselessly spitshined IS 2. Despite efficient manufacture, IS 2 is not a poor quality cheep piece of crap Its a very advanced design and most advanced and modern tank that served in WW2 having powerful 600hp engine. IS 2 is complex first class weapon system and 7000 were build by wars end and not cheap mass produced piece of crap like the sherman tank. Americans didnt even have anything even comparable in sophistication till the Pershing tank which came 2 years after IS 2 and served for less than a month in WW2

Russian weapons are advanced designs for instance svT 40 is an extremely complex and high production quality weapon much better quality than haphazard quality g43. Soviet Su 27 superfighter was the most expensive and complex fighter ever produced 75 mil per unit more expensive than F 15 Eagle and Su 27 worlds best 4th gen fighter. Soviet Heavy tanks of 1950 60 were the best most coplex and innovative and expensive tanks in the world of better quality than in ww2 cuz there was time for a better polish and constuction quality after wW2! Soviet subs of 1980 were also more technologicaly advanced and expensive than American Subs!


End file.
